User blog:Silverfaust89/The Rise of the Bullworth Goths (13)
Chapter# 13: Revenge is a Dish Best Served Goth. I thought long and hard, about what Raven was going to tell me about his cousin; in which, I recently found out to be Allison. We we're in my basement thinking of a backup plan, and Hawthorn thought of a lot of them. Many of them illegal and getting us the risk of being expelled from school, but it might be worth it. "Any plans, yet?" I asked, facing Absinthe. "Well in order to find the Achlles Heel to Allison, we also might consider the people she manipulated. Both for and against her." Absinthe explained. "Can you make a list?" I asked respondendly. "Me and Hawthorn made a list of who for and against Allison." She said, while holding a list, "For her side, we have: The Jocks, Mandy in particular; The Preps are an obivious example. However for the Against side, is: The Nerds, Greasers, Bullies, Zoe, and us. However we composed a neutrial side: The Unaffiliates, Jimmy, Petey, and The Townies." "Townies?" I asked. "The students who are envious and invoked with rage, because they didn't go to the school. Zoe used to be one of them, maybe you can ask her." Absinthe continued. Now that I got the info I need to plot revenge, I wonder how I'll do it. "Do you have any secrets on The Jocks and Preps?" I asked. "When I was the mascot for The Jocks. I was they're 'whipping boy'. What I know about them is that Kirby is seeing a Bully name Trent." Grimore explained. "You mean the same Trent, who picked on Hawthorn, when I first set foot at the school; the same Trent who was peeping at me and Absinthe in the girls' locker room last week, Trent?!" I asked in disbelief. "Trent's bi." Grimore continued. "I can see that." Absinthe cogently remarked. "Anything else about The Jocks, Grimore?" I asked. "Well Dan is Hawthorn's half-brother, refuses to admit." Grimore explained. "He used to be one of The Nerds, until two years ago, when his running got him a posistion on the football team." Hawthorn said. "Juri's parents are in the Russian mafia, who they threaten Dr. Crabblestich to let him in, or he gets screwed. If you get what I mean; Luis used to be a Greaser when he first came to school, and is the most smart out of all The Jocks; Casey once sent a nerd into a coma, when he stared becoming a Jock; Bo is also smart, but that's because his cousin Gloria toutored him, once a month in order to gain a athletic scholorship in college; and Damon is considered sick in the head, in fact he once made one kid kill himself, when he was accidently 'shoved' a trashcan, over three years ago." Grimore continued with his list of secrets. "We'll use all of it, except for Kirby's secret. The reason why I'm not, is I'm not going to expose a kid's sexuality for revenge." I said. I turned to Ember about anything she knows about The Preps. "Ember, what about you?" I asked. "Well Gord is a bi-curious, narssassitic, idiot who will do anything to get on Derby's good side, even if it means ruining his reputation. He has been on and off with Lola since he came to the school; Bif gets threatend by his dad into marrying his sister, dispite brother-sister marriges are illegal. Because he doesn't have any other female cousins who are single, or at least old enough legally to get married; Tad's dad keeps beating the crap out of him, because he's always blaming Tad for any minor thing that happens badily; Justin is a closeted fan of Grottos & Gremilins; Bryce keeps a stuff dragon in his bedroom, named Mr. Pufferston, and is afraid of The Jocks. Dispite the quasi-allience between the two groups; Chad loves dogs more than girls. He has a sort of a dog fetish sort to speak; and Derby's mother is also legally his older sister Misty." Ember explained, in detail. "Wait Derby's mother is his older sister!?!" I responded in shock. "But Derby doesn't know it, yet and his parents are keeping it a secret from him." Ember smeered, about her ex-boyfriend. "That is pure gold! That's all the info we need for revenge!" I gleefully shouted, as I write down the details of two of the most powerful cliques in the school. Suddenly Raven came in with a somewhat shocked look on his face. "Just the man we wanted to see! Did you get the dirt?" Grimore asked with glee in his mind. "I did, but Malice will be the only one who gets to know the truth." Responded Raven, "But the only thing I'll tell you all, is that Allison is somewhat cheating on Derby." "That's all you'll tell us?" Hawthorn retorted. He then looked at his watch, "But that's ok, we need to go back to the school, before curfew sets in." They all got up and left. Except for me and Raven. "You better sit down, Malice." Raven consoled, "You see Allison has been...." Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts